The watcher's Chapel
by The Mardog
Summary: Xander is getting married at the watchers chapel, 4 years after the end of S7.


Summary: Xander is getting married at the watchers Chapel, 1-shot

Char: mainly Xander and Spike but with a few other scoobies thrown in.

Disclaimer:Joss, Nuff said.

Spoilers: Unfortunately none, wish there was another season I could be spoiling but them's the breaks.

**The Watcher's Chapel**

Xander was sitting on the table, pulling at the collar of his tuxedo, Spike was similarly dressed, and much more scruffy looking having a smoke away from any crosses or windows "I don't know why I had to be your best man."

"Well, it was either you or Andrew, and could you imagine the buck's night he would have thrown?" They both paused, took a deep breath and tried to shake the image from their minds "Fair enough" Spike took a long drag. "Besides" said Xander "You know my bride to be always had a soft spot for you."

Willow walked in "Hi you two, looking very presentable I see"

Spike laughed and Xander looked shy, remembering the last time she had seen him in a tux "How is the bride to be?"

"She is being taken care of... Oh I have a message, you do realise that if you try to make for the door Buffy will crash tackle you and drag you back?"

Spike snorted, "I would pay to see that."

"Why did you choose him as best man again?"

"It was him or Andrew..."

"Oh." Willow quickly changed tact.

"Well, Giles says he will be ready to walk down the aisle at any time, the guests are all here, much tweed amongst the watchers, I must say with few demons and hardly any relatives here this will go off much smoother than you know what."

"That's not too bloody hard" Spike was beginning to enjoy himself, and the free champagne hadn't even started yet.

"Will" Xander looked into the eyes of his best friend. "You really don't mind not being a bridesmaid?"

"Nah, that is definitely a sister thing, besides, someone has to organize the defences, all these watchers, slayers and aristocracy in the one place, an inviting target."

Xander nodded.

The vicar walked in " I think chaps, we are about ready to start, if you are?"

"We're ready" Xander stood up, straightened his posture, and with one last hug from Willow, walked to the alter.

He looked out over the guests, his family was in a section, which was strangely quiet "Mute spell, gotta love Willow." Xander thought, the few members of the Summers family who were still in regular contact were on the other side, seated next to Lord Wainthrite and his family, they were being charmed by whatever story he was spinning, most likely about cricket, They would not understand it, but when its the first Member of the house of lords you have ever met, you pay attention.

"I see none of your slayer or watcher ex-girlfriends turned up," Spike muttered

"I think my Fiancée had a chat with them about that, she can be a tad scary some times."

"I know, after watching four weddings last week, she said if I forgot to bring the gold bands she would personally-"

Luckily for Xander the organist played the opening chord, the entire chapel turned as one as the bridesmaid walked in.

"Xander?"

"Yes spike"

"I really want to get copies the wedding photos."

"You and half the men in the room."

"I bet they think you are marrying the wrong sister!"

"They have'nt seen the other one yet."

She took her place at the altar and gave Xander a quick thumbs up, and then the music changed and the organist let out all the stops.

Giles lead the bride up the aisle, a vision in white, veil over her face hiding none of her loveliness.

"That's my girl," he muttered to himself and his bet man. There was no reply he glanced over "Spike, are you crying?" He whispered trying not to take his eyes of the love of his life.

"Shut up Harris, just got some dust in my eye is all"

Giles paused at the step and lifted the veil; he kissed Dawn on the cheek and handed her, smiling, to Xander.

The vicar started "Dearly beloved..."

_A.N. this is a one shot coz I am afraid to try and use the chapter manager, wish me luck._

_Also, Please help, do we know for sure if Chao Ahn died in the final battle? I can not make it out from teh DVD and is not totally clear._


End file.
